It was so vivid
by Inmydreams81
Summary: Rose finds herself in a room she doesnt know, only to be suprised further by a familiar voice, familiar touch. Rated M for 'lust'.


Its so vivid, but magical. A regal room with deep burgundy furnishings and walls of gold. A chandelier offering soft lighting to the room. As I walk across the room to the only window, I pass a gilded mirror, so ornate and so beautiful. Suddenly I am shocked by what I see, long dark flowing hair, full red lips and bright eyes… staring back at me. Shockingly I realise that I am looking at my reflection?

Quite pleased with myself, considering I normally look ragged from the stream of fights that I am in, I continue to the window and look out at the view. Green lawns, gardens that go for miles, it's dusk and there is a light breeze flowing past me, blowing my hair around my face. It's fantastic and makes me feel like I am a princess in a fairy tale.

Suddenly, with such a light touch, fingers slowly sweep my hair from my shoulder revealing my bare neck. Then before I can turn around, warm, soft lips are on my skin kissing the base of my neck. Before I manage to get lost in the moment, I quickly turn around to see him standing behind me. I should have known.

"Adrian, what are you doing? How did I not realise? This place could only have been conjured up by you whilst visiting my dream".

"Are you not pleased to see me Rose?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. He looks impeccable, his purposefully tussled hair, bright green eyes, a shirt that shows the sexy contours of his arms and chest and blue jeans that fit well in all the right places. What am I thinking? This is Adrian, I am still in love with Dimitri – who would have known that my love life could be so complicated?

"Well, yeah, im pleased to see you – but what makes you think you can get away with kissing my neck like that?"

"Just a friendly 'hello' was all I was going for. So, do you like the scene that I set?"

"I do, this place is amazing… something only you could come up with though. But what am I wearing?"

I was so shocked by the reflection of my face in the mirror, I didn't notice what clothes I had on. As I looked down I realised, he had me in a full length dress with thin straps over my shoulders, fitted on my chest and then a skirt that fell impeccably to the floor. The material was so soft, like silk, light beige that looked great against my olive complexion. I had to admit that I looked pretty hot, not a word I would usually use to describe myself!

"Rose you look, well, you look fucking hot if I must say so! And thanks to that sneaky kiss, I now know that you smell sensational too – you must be wearing one of those perfumes I sent to you at the ski lodge".

"I am not, I gave them all back to you… actually, hang on, I did keep one – just one. How did you know, there were dozens of bottles in there?"

"I have good taste Rose, you should know that by now. Come over here and sit with me, would you like a drink?"

He went over and sat on a chaise lounge, covered in fabric that looked like it was imported from Paris. So delicate, I almost felt too guilty to sit on it. But I did and as I sat down, he moved a little closer to me. Even though I knew my heart still belonged to Dimitri, I had to remind myself that he no longer wanted me, to relax and just enjoy having a chat with Adrian.

The sun had set by now and the only light was the faint glow of the crystal chandelier. Adrian poured us each a drink, handed me mine and as he did, his fingers lightly brushed against mine. It was electric, this spark of heat rushed through me. I shook it off and leant back against the chaise and took a sip.

"What is this?"

"Don't you like it?"

"I do actually, thankyou."

"Well, enjoy it. So, what would you like to do Rose?" As he asked me, he rested his hand on my left knee. His touch surprised me, so I flinched slightly.

"What's wrong? I'm just being affectionate, you look so beautiful I cant stop myself from wanting to touch you".

"Nothing is wrong, you just took me surprise, that's all. I'm glad we are here, I feel good, its nice to see you."

"Well you know I always want to see you, you are always in my thoughts so im glad to be with you. I've been waiting for you to fall asleep for hours".

I felt so comfortable all of a sudden, it felt nice to be sitting beside Adrian and the feel of his hand on my knee gave me butterflies.

"May I have another drink please?"

Adrian poured me another drink, and again as he gave me back my glass his hand touched mine, but this time he let it stay there a little longer. While he did it, he looked me straight in the eye, he was intoxicating. I felt like I couldn't escape his gaze. Then he smiled and moved his hand away.

In a low voice, almost a whisper he said "Rose, I love you, you know that. I have since I saw you at the ski lodge. I think about you all the time, I want to be with you where ever you are."

"Adrian no, stop. I care about you, I really do, but its too soon…"

And with that he put his finger on my lips and gently shushed me.

He leant forward, slowly moving his hand from my knee, up my thigh. I flinched, I knew it was wrong, I wasn't sure about my feelings for him, but he was so close and he made me feel so good.

My breathing became heavy and I attempted to move away, but he was drawing me in. He moved his face to my ear, moved my hair with his fingers so gently that it made me shiver, I was sure I had goose bumps all over my body. He lips brushed my ear, down to the base of my neck and over my shoulder, all the while sending his warm, light breath where his lips had been.

"I want you Rose, I want to be with you. I want to make you feel alive".

"I know, but im scared, I don't want you to think that im using you."

"Little Dhampir, I know who I am and I know that I want you… im a big boy, I can take care of myself – you don't need to worry about me."

As I opened my mouth to say more, he kissed me. It was soft, but so passionate. I felt my body fill with heat. His hand gathered up my skirt slowly, bringing it higher and higher up my legs. I moved back, but it only gave him a better angle.

He kissed me more, then brought his hand to the side of my face and so gently, he held me there. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered…

"Lay down and just let me spoil you… I want you to feel good…"

Oh, I felt good alright, but in such a bad way!

I decided that trying to resist was futile, and why should I. He was here, he was gorgeous and he was sending electricity through my body that I never knew existed.

I gave in… I twisted my body on the chaise and laid down. He leant over me, kissing me again and stroking my face, pushing my hair off my shoulder. His kisses moved down my neck and his hand traced lightly down my arm, then across my waist and to where my dress was gathered. He slipped his hand under my thigh, gripped under my knee and lifted my leg so it was wrapped around his.

I wasn't used to this and I certainly wasn't used to someone taking control of me.

"Wait, look at me…" Then I kissed him, hard on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his body and held him tightly. His body was so toned and beautiful and hard…. And then he pushed his body into me and I suddenly felt 'him'. I pushed against him and arched my back, moaning slightly as I did this. I could feel tingling in my body, in places where I was suddenly warm and wet, all because of Adrian. It was bliss!

He lifted me up towards him and then in one swift movement he had me in his arms and was walking over to the bed. My mind was saying no, but my body was aching for it, for him. It felt so strange to have someone else have complete control of me, but I liked it.

He smiled at me, I smiled back and then as I tried to tilt my head to kiss him again, he laid me down on the bed. He slipped off my shoes. Slid his hands up my dress and pulled down my underwear. As he did this, I lifted my knees. He quickly undid his jeans and took them off, then pushed my knees apart with his hands and moved his body so it was hovering above mine.

I lifted his shirt, over his body, over his hard chest, his muscular arms and then over his head. As it came off I kissed him again, almost surprising him. He kissed me back, hard and moaned as he did it.

"Little Dhampir, you are glorious… your touch makes me crazy, I don't want you to take your hands off me."

With that I scratched my finger nails over the skin on his back, it made him push into my body harder. Now, without his jeans on, I could really feel him – warm and hard against me. He grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head, lifted me and flipped us around so I was sitting on top of him. Finally I was in control!

He unclipped my bra and slowly took it off.

"Rose, you are beautiful. I cant believe it has taken us this long to be together. I don't ever want to take my hands off you, your skin is so soft."

"Adrian, stop talking…"

His fingers traced lines over my breasts, down my stomach, around my thighs and onto my ass. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled me into him.

Without me even noticing how he did it, his boxers were off and we were touching, our bodies were naked and we were one. It caught me by surprise and the feeling was so intense, so bold I thrust my hips forward, pushing him deeper and deeper inside of me. He kept hold of my ass and pushed my hips back and forth on top of him.

"Rose, oh god…."

And with that, I was awake…

It was all in my dreams…


End file.
